<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While My Guitar Gently Weeps by PlantParentAnd_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974296">While My Guitar Gently Weeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantParentAnd_love/pseuds/PlantParentAnd_love'>PlantParentAnd_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I want the Jasmine Dragon to be real, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantParentAnd_love/pseuds/PlantParentAnd_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is done being the background. He is finally done with obeying his father's every wish. He decides he is not going to sign the contract and he will finally live his own life.  Here's the problem he can't just live with his Uncle forever. Plus he still needs to join a new band. His opportunity to start a new life comes in the form of a pretty tan boy he meets on the bus on his way to a new life. They will start to play sweet music with each other's hearts and Zuko's new chosen family might just give him the voice he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While My Guitar Gently Weeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No that’s it! I have dealt with being the rhythm guitarist for way too long! I am tired of you telling me over and over that, at some point, I will be the lead guitarist. Since it is obvious Azula is your favorite if I just stay in this band I will get nowhere. I only stayed as long as I did because Ty Lee and Mai are actually dissent people.” Zuko slammed down his contract on the table. It was due to be renewed and Ozai was not expecting any sort of fight over renewing it.</p><p> 	“Zuko you will sign that contract. You will continue playing for Lightning Streak and you will never and I mean never talk back to me again. After the consequences of your previous outburst, you should understand that. Since you are my child I am willing to give you a second chance.” Even after all these years Ozai still held an iron grip over Zuko’s life decisions and choices. He had created a prison from Zuko, but Zuko finally decided he was done being treated like nothing.</p><p>        “You think a petty little threat will get me to sign a stupid piece of paper. It’s obvious Azula is going to inherit the company so why should I care. The day you gave me my scar I should have left because that made me realize you will never even see me as a human.” Zuko stormed out of the room. His other bandmates were there, but Mai could tell it wasn't the time. Even Ty Lee the boundless bunch of energy and joy didn’t know what to say. The only one to speak was Azula.</p><p>        “So you're finally leaving Zuzu. I can’t believe you would just hurt our band like this. What are we going to do without our so very important rhythm guitarist?” Zuko stopped for just a second but didn’t look back and he kept walking. This was the start of a new future, but here’s the problem he didn’t know where he was going to start that future. Zuko didn’t exactly think that far ahead and as he was running towards his apartment, so he could grab his things. As he was running his face lit up. People around him almost could see the lightbulb appear above his head. He quickly pulled out his phone</p><p>Zuko: Hey Uncle I was wondering, can I stay at your place for a while?</p><p>Uncle Iroh: Of course! I have always told you that my doors are always open to you. I should stock up on more jasmine tea since you are coming over.</p><p>Zuko: You are always stocked with jasmine tea. </p><p>Uncle Iroh: You can never have too much tea Zuko.</p><p>Zuko: I will take your word. Thank you so much for letting me stay.</p><p>Uncle Iroh: Anytime you need me I will always be there. Also make sure to remind me I need to teach you how to make proper tea, not any of that hot leaf juice they try to pass off as tea.</p><p>	Zuko felt a smile tug at his lips. No matter the situation he has been in, his Uncle has been there no matter what. He was running as fast as he could to get to his apartment. Well, the apartment he stayed at. He, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee had to share an apartment because his father said it was cheaper than to get them separate apartments. Ozai was rolling in money, but couldn’t spare some money for the people that helped bring him in all that money. Zuko could already feel the weight of being in this hell being lifted. He hates that he has to leave Ty Lee and Mai. They have been dating for around 2 years, but obviously, after what happened they knew they couldn’t say anything about it. Whenever they do anything remotely like a couple during a concert they tell Ozai that it’s fanservice and he doesn't give it a second thought. Zuko only wished he knew about that before he told his father about his first boyfriend.</p><p>	Zuko grabbed a suitcase and quickly started packing as much as he could as fast as he could. He knew that after Azuka resigned her contract she would get back as fast as she could to torment him. After he finished packing his clothes got other essentials such as money, a phone charger, pictures, and other stuff. He grabbed his guitar and he was out of there. Nearby was a bus stop so he just had to wait. Zuko pulled up the hood of his jacket as far as he could, but it’s still pretty hard to hide a giant burn scar that covered his eye. Gladly being in the public eye all the time helped you learn how to blend in. Again the scar was a huge problem, but he can’t exactly help that. The bus arrived and he got on. He didn’t see Ty Lee and Mai waving goodbye. </p><p>	There weren't any seats with one in them and there is no way Zuko was going to sit beside anyone, so he just held onto one of the overhanging bars. He kept having to shift his weight from one foot to the other because the guitar was just uncomfortable to hold.</p><p>	“Hey, dude you can sit here I don’t mind.” Zuko turned to see a really handsome guy. He had tan skin and bright blue eyes. His chocolate brown hair was pulled into a wolf tail and he had a beautiful smile. </p><p>	“um .. ok thanks,” Zuko nervously sat beside the other man and shifted his guitar to cover his face. He was hoping he could silently sit without making a fool of himself in front of this guy.</p><p>	“The name’s Sokka, what's yours?” Even though his guitar is stopping him from seeing Sokka’s face Zuko could see the simple covering Sokka’s face.</p><p>	“Zuko.” The silence stretched on longer than he wished he had.</p><p>	“So you are a huge talker. I will keep that in mind, so I can tell you are headed somewhere. Where are you going?” Zuko shifted his guitar just enough to look at Sokka’s face and he was right. He is pretty.</p><p>	“I’m moving in with my uncle.”</p><p>	“So why are you moving in with him?”</p><p>	“Are these questions you ask every stranger you meet on the bus?” Zuko could see Sokka dramatically lean back with his hand on his heart. He just keeps getting better.</p><p>	“I am hurt to think anyone else could be graced with the honor of me talking to them.” Sokka could hear Zuko quietly chuckle. It was nice to know the cute guy beside him wasn’t completely emotionless. The bus halted to a stop and both of them got up.</p><p>	“Well, Mr. Zuko I guess we have the same stop.” Both exist,</p><p>	“ I hope to see you around Zuko.”</p><p>	“I hope to see you around too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, so this is my first fic. I am going to try to keep it 1000 words at the least per chapter, so until I get into the rhythm of things I won't have a set schedule. That's it, also I hope you love my fic and I love y'all &lt;3.<br/>(also please tell me one of you guys get the reference for the title cause I love that song)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>